


Being Princess Corrin

by TheSunWillRiseAgain



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: F/M, Just some ideas and an Update, Not the first chapter, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunWillRiseAgain/pseuds/TheSunWillRiseAgain
Summary: This doesn't even have a first chapter yet, but it does include some updates about me, and this story in the future. This will be changed when the first chapter arrives.





	Being Princess Corrin

I'm sorry I have not posted anything for a while. From my grandparents getting in a car accident to my beloved guinea pig, Ace, dying to moving back into my dorm, I haven't had time to work on TOSG. I want to keep writing it, but I am trying to do a more "light-hearted" story. Will it still have dark themes? Of course! However, it is more indulgent so it is a bit more fun. 

I do plan on deleting this filler when I have written chapter one, but I just thought it might be better to show that I am still writing. Continuing, I have written a later chapter for Being Princess Corrin, but I actually haven't finished an introduction or a first chapter yet. I am still working some things out, and I am really busy with college stuff. I hope that you can be patient with me until I can get back to pace. 

As a preview, Corrin is not the lovely yet dumb as a truck Princess from Fire Emblem Fates but is going to be Vegeta's older sister.Don't worry that the names are similar, I just wanted to make sure that she had a food pun name. Yes, this is another Dragon Ball fic, specifically Z. It takes place during the Cell Saga, sort of. It will make a bit better sense when I actually upload it. It starts with a one-sided romance, but the story progresses a bit without it being too much of the focus. 

Corrin is just as proud as her brother but definitely not an echo chamber for his ideals. She clearly isn't used to not having her way, but she has the ability to be respectful when she wants. In the current draft, she isn't particularly strong as she can't do things like transform into a super saiyan or sense power levels. I don't want her to somehow overcome people who have actually been training for years with little effort. I hope when it comes out that you don't find her too annoying,and if she teeters on the Mary Sue edge, I would hope someone would let me know. I very much dislike Mary Sue's and I know that making her Vegeta's sister is already a bad start, but I did want to make sure that she wouldn't be a competitor for Vegeta's interest during a very tumultuous time for his young family. 

I won't include Tarble at this time as he isn't necessary for what I'm doing, but I might mention him in passing.

Again, I apologize that I didn't say something earlier, but like I said, the past month has been difficult,and September isn't really allowing me much free time. I hope to post something of substance soon.


End file.
